


你不懂，你只是失去了你的处女，性感狮狮可是付出了他的童贞啊！

by devilowl



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilowl/pseuds/devilowl





	你不懂，你只是失去了你的处女，性感狮狮可是付出了他的童贞啊！

“什……啊！”嘉德罗斯还没顾得上提问，就被下体怪异的触感给生生扯出一声惊喘，他挣扎着低下头，一眼瞧见还插在自己身体里只露出一节的狰狞巨物，脸色红白交替，又惊又怒地叫道，“你……你居然！”  
“我？我怎么了？”雷狮恶劣地凑近他，在他瞪过来的时候狠狠掐了一把嫩粉色的小乳尖，惹得身下人又是一声惊叫，“为了叫醒你，我可是付出了很不得了的东西啊……有想好怎么补偿我吗？”  
嘉德罗斯何时受过这种委屈。在实验室的时候，谁不是哄着他供着他，甚至例行的检查身体都要经过他的同意才能进行。现在他竟然叫一个粗鲁的野蛮人给破了身？而且他都这样屈尊纡贵地下了命令，那人不仅没有停下来，还这样无礼地对待他！  
雷狮看着嘉德罗斯的眼圈都红了，还鼓着一口气瞪他，惊觉自己好像是把这位小祖宗惹急了，本着打一棒子给个枣子的原则，他伸手把嘉德罗斯捞起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，顺着那头柔亮的金发顺平安抚，“不急，时间还早。我不走呢。”  
果然，嘉德罗斯刚还气得发抖，现在却诡异地平静了下来，乖顺地倚在他怀里不动弹了。  
也许那孩子自己都对这样的反应一头雾水，只有雷狮知道是怎么一回事。嘉德罗斯被强制冷藏休眠后，需要用性交和精液来唤醒他。而后，嘉德罗斯在潜意识里将会对提供精液的人产生一定的依赖，这种依赖在此人是处男的前提下效果几何式倍增（然而雷狮并不想提到这一点），并且无法被任何其他因素覆盖抹消。  
所以在嘉德罗斯不知情的时候，他已经下意识对雷狮产生了奇妙的感情，就算雷狮对他做出比这更过分的行为，他也不可能想要直接杀死这个逾越的家伙，顶多会自己偷偷怄气并且一被顺毛就会立刻平静下来。  
这个人造的艺术品，已经完全是他的所有物了。  
内心忽然膨胀起来的愉悦感让雷狮收紧了虚揽在嘉德罗斯腰上的手臂。  
“怎么样，我的小玫瑰？”他伏在嘉德罗斯耳边轻笑道，“心情变好了，就和我一起做些更愉快的事情吧……”  
“愉……快？”兀自沉浸在迷茫的情绪中，嘉德罗斯并不能很好地理解这句话的具体含义，他喃喃重复了那两个字，根本没察觉出其中的危险。  
“当然……”雷狮声音低下来，像是在诱惑自己的猎物，他的手慢慢向下伸，直到摸到了二人紧紧相连的部分，用气音叹息道，“你会非常快乐的……”  
“呀啊啊！！”肉臀被按着狠狠撞击在那人的胯部，嘉德罗斯只觉眼前一片白光，身体里是从未有过的被填满的感觉，所有其他都远离自己而去，花穴内部疯狂收缩，死死绞住放肆其中的肉刃。上下颠倒的姿势让那柄凶器进入到了前所未有的深度，恍惚间嘉德罗斯以为自己要被捅穿，然而事实是他根本没来得及思考，就被下一次贯穿逼出了眼泪。  
“不要……”高速的顶撞令他几乎说不出话来，陌生的感觉无限被放大，恐惧感顿生，嘉德罗斯瞪大了眼睛任由生理泪从眼眶边缘砸落，他狠狠勒紧了挂在雷狮肩上的手，崩溃地大叫，“不要顶那里！！要被捅穿了……我叫你你住手！！”  
雷狮对此充耳不闻，他掐住那两团柔软，把属于他的男孩一个劲地向他身下的坚挺上压去，窄小的洞穴此时几乎完全被操开，每一次撞击都把粗大的性器连根吞入，汁水四溢。因为雷狮本人非一般的size，高速撞击每一次都能轻易撞在宫口上，这才是让嘉德罗斯失控的根本源头。  
“嘴上说着叫我停下。”雷狮忽然停下了动作，在嘉德罗斯盈满水雾的眼前，晃晃手指，示意他往下看，“可你这里不是挺快乐的吗？”  
嘉德罗斯反应迟一拍向下看过去，就见白皙修长的手指圈住了他那根直直戳在雷狮小腹上的性器，拇指捻过龟头，把马眼溢出的腺液抹蹭开。在实验室的时候并不是没有被全身检查过，然而这只手和那群带着白手套的手，根本不一样，它热，而且让他直坠地狱。  
没等嘉德罗斯因为阴茎被拿捏住的快感呜咽出声，雷狮先一步发难将他推倒在白床单上，按住他的大腿，令他腰部悬空，从上至下再度开始了高速贯穿。  
在嘉德罗斯因为再一次炸裂的快感而高声哭叫时，那只原本套弄着他性器的手下移，在不断被进出的花穴旁边摸索试探。嘉德罗斯被快感击沉，不甚清醒的脑内警铃疯狂作响，他声音不受控制地尖叫道：“你想干什么？！”  
“啊……”雷狮敷衍地应了一声，继续盲目地摸着，终于在摸到某个小小的花核时露出了满意的神情，“找到了～”  
嘉德罗斯自己都不清楚，女性对性交的快感最重要的来源，实际上是对阴蒂的刺激。  
不过他自己实际体验了一番，也就不得不记住了。  
最后在绵长的女性高潮中，嘉德罗斯仰着脖子无法控制自己的面部表情，大概是翻了白眼而且涎水淌到了脖子上的程度，却还记得痛骂面前的家伙，叫他等着自己的报复。  
“我叫雷狮，你要记好。”在他彻底失去意识之前，最后看见的是雷狮狂妄的笑脸，“放心，我付出了东西，又怎么可能忘记收下利息……”


End file.
